


Orphaned

by Katrina



Series: Katrina's H/C Bingo: Round 9 [12]
Category: God of War (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Grief, H/C bingo, poor baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 04:37:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15598440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katrina/pseuds/Katrina
Summary: He still has one parent, but Atreus still feels abandon.





	Orphaned

She left him alone.

The ache of it tore at his chest, and Atreus had to fight down the urge to howl. His father would disapprove, and the man was the only person Atreus had now. He would have traded them in a heartbeat.

Mother would be disappointed in him for that thought. She had loved Father, though Atreus never could understand why. The man was never here, and he had barely made it home before....

Rubbing at his eyes, pretending that he didn’t feel the wet heat that gathered there, the boy set the offerings out. Mother had made sure to teach him what to do when she realized she as ill. Someone had to. Father did not know the rituals. Mother said he came from a different land, which was obvious when the man was around. He looked at Mother as if she was some magical, special treasure. And confused by the boy he had help make. 

Now Atreus was alone with the man.

Father was barely home before. But Atreus had Mother then. She had taken care of him when he was ill, had taught him languages, had loved him. 

Now he had to convince Father to allow Atreus to come with him when the man went to scatter Mother’s ashes. 

The pain flared hot and wild in his chest again. Biting his lip hard, the boy blinked away the tears that tried to spring up again. Mother wanted him to be strong. He would be, because she asked it of him. She had also asked him to give Father an opportunity to.... Be a father. 

Atreus did not think that would happen. 

Even now, Father was out gathering trees for the pyre. He had ordered Atreus to set things up here, as though it was going to be something that was ignored. That sparked a bit of anger in his chest, that he might let Mother go wanting. -She- had always been there for him, -she- had taught him everything that he knew. -She- had loved him.

Oh, she claimed that Father also loved him, but in regards of seeing proof of that.... Well, it was lacking.

This time, it was a sob that he couldn’t quite stop. Rubbing his eyes again, sucking in several breathes to try to still the trembling in his heart and chest.

“Why,” he begged quietly, keeping an ear out for Father. He would be back to take Atreus out for some of the further trees. But this was a moment of privacy for a boy who had lost the only parent he really knew. “Why did you leave me with him, Mother?”

He wasn’t able to help the sob this time. Instead of trying to stop it, he clenched his teeth together, pressing his arm against his mouth. It would muffled the sound. Felt the burn of tears, and it brought out a flush of shame.

But it was his mother. She was never going to be there to help him with this sort of pain again. So he could share it with her one last time. 

“I’ll miss you,” he said, voice catching as his lung hiccuped. “I love you.”

Another sob. 

“I’ll do my best to give Father a chance.” Because she asked him to. And Atreus would do a lot for his mother.


End file.
